


Where There's Smoke

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Soulmates, pick-a-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: As an omega in an alpha run society, Jongin is having trouble finding a job.  What he doesn't know is a job is the least of his worries. (Bunny's first Pick-A-Fic)





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Bunny's first ever PICK-A-FIC! What's a PAF you ask? (or not, but I'm going to explain anyway.) This is a project where I let the readers choose. I put up several forms on my twitter (exossock) and let people decide the AU, main character, the main character's status and his love interest. I've written the first chapter, and after a day or two, I will post new forms to allow the readers to choose what happens next. As a reader you will have the opportunity to send in your own ideas, and then get to vote on your favorite. I will also be inputting my ideas into the polls because I do have some I think would work amazingly here.
> 
> I am super excited for this project, and I really hope all of you are too. Are you ready? LET'S GO!

It’s a beautiful day in the city. The sun is shining, a light breeze blows through the air, and the streets are absolutely bustling. Everyone has someplace to be; some drag their feet to enjoy a few moments more of the perfect weather, and others take no notice of the birds chirping over the sounds of horns blowing in their haste to get where they need to be.

Jongin, as much as he thrives in this place, isn’t enjoying himself on this particular day. Perhaps it’s because there are too many people on the sidewalk, brushing against him and leaving a lingering scent on his clothing that he yearns to wash away. Or maybe it’s because he feels stiff in his black slacks and white button down shirt, neck itchy as he resists tugging on the collar.

Probably, mostly - even positively - it’s because he’s weaving through foot traffic along downtown sidewalks on his way to a job interview.

Jongin’s never liked interviews. Everyone is fake - fake smiles, fake kindness, fake laughter. Even Jongin puts on a facade. Because he needs a job. He _desperately_ needs a job. If he ever hopes to make it out of the government assisted omega housing, he needs to put himself out into the world and earn his way.

He’s been trying to find stable employment for a couple years now. And it’s not that he hasn’t found jobs. Because he has. But his employers have always made it clear that he was only hired because they have to meet their minimum omega employee count. The new laws that passed a few years ago to push for omega equality have given Jongin hope, but a lot of alphas seem to resent omegas for intruding in their domain.

Jongin holds his resume tight to his chest, only moving it once to double check the address he’d scribbled on a scrap of paper and stuck between the pages so he wouldn’t lose it. He takes in a deep breath, heading for one of the tallest buildings in the city.

It’s all glass and steel, sunlight glinting off the sides to blind anyone who dares peer up at its towering glory. The buildings around it are impressive on their own, but this one puts them to shame. Jongin groans. It had to be the biggest one.

Jongin tamps down his insecurities as he steps inside. A place like this is where they can smell weakness. He needs to exude every bit of confidence the alphas and betas around him do if he hopes to land this job.

The floor is marble, the ceiling unnecessarily tall. Every step, every shuffle of paper, every sniffle echoes and draws attention. Jongin hurries his way to the desk located in the center of the vast lobby, taking care to make as little noise as possible.

“May I help you?” the woman nearest him asks.

Jongin’s throat clogs only for a moment. She smells faintly of omega and that relaxes him. As does her smile. “Yes,” he begins, gripping his resume to his chest still, “I’m here for an interview.”

Her smile brightens. She stands from her seat and gestures to the engraved map on top of the desk. “Take the elevators behind me up to the sixth floor,” she directs. “Go down the hall and check in with the receptionist there.”

Jongin thanks her before heading around the desk and toward the elevators. There are a few people waiting and he makes sure to keep behind them. When they all file into the elevator, Jongin finds himself in a front corner, concentrating on not fidgeting. There are four alphas inside with him and he is very aware of them.

He can’t scramble off the elevator fast enough when the doors open. He rushes down the long carpeted hallway, pausing near the end to catch his breath. He pulls himself together, using his resume to fan his face until he’s no longer warm.

The receptionist is a beta, or at least Jongin thinks he is. Now that he’s inside the building properly, the dampeners are in full effect, dulling everyone’s scents. The receptionist displays no emotion as he tells Jongin to sign in on the tablet, handing Jongin a printed off temporary name tag when he’s done.

“Have a seat,” he states. “They’ll call you when they’re ready.”

Jongin’s heart sinks to the floor when he sees a nearly full waiting room behind him. “Are they all here for the same position?” he asks the receptionist in a low voice.

The receptionist raises an eyebrow at him. “Yes.”

Jongin was afraid of that. He keeps his eyes focused on one of the few empty seats as he walks toward it. He sinks down in it, letting out a sigh.

There’s no way he’s getting this job. He was underqualified for it anyway. He knew it was a shot in the dark when he applied, but the online ad was too tempting and it was nearly three in the morning when he’d seen it. And Jongin absolutely can not be held accountable for his actions when he’s half asleep.

The call back was a surprise, and he’d clung to hope so diligently. Until now. When he gets the courage to sweep his gaze around the waiting area, he finds impeccably dressed candidates with professionally printed resumes much thicker than his own. He glances down at his plain resume, rubbing his nail over the corner where a small splotch of black ink stains the paper. He’d printed it off at his best friend’s house the night before, gently coaxing the temperamental printer into believing it didn’t need magenta ink to print in black.

A few minutes pass before Jongin hears a door opening from further down the hall. Everyone watches as an interviewee passes by, heading for the elevator. The interviewer looks down at his clipboard, calling out the next name on his list. Someone near the front stands and the pair disappear down the hall together.

Jongin uses his time to give himself a pep talk. This isn’t his first interview. He’s had great interviews in the past. Not all of them had landed him the job, but at least he has experience. And maybe his resume isn’t the best, but they’re the ones who asked him to come in. There must have been something they saw that they liked.

He wouldn’t be here without a reason.

By the time the interviewer comes out, Jongin has convinced himself he’s going to land this job. He stands, greeting the man with a smile that isn’t returned. It doesn’t put a dent in Jongin’s confidence. He’s so sure of this.

He’d led into a small conference room. Another man is sitting at the end of the table, stacks of resumes pushed to the side. His presence exudes control, power. Boredom. He barely glances at Jongin when Jongin takes a seat. The interviewer sits next to the other man, and across from Jongin, holding out his hand. Jongin passes him his resume.

It’s a painfully quiet few seconds as the interviewer glances over Jongin’s resume, barely taking the time to skim it thoroughly.

“Mr. Kim,” the man begins, sitting back in his chair. “You’re 23 years old, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You have quite the list of jobs for such a young age,” he comments. “Telemarketing, jewelry sales, fast food, waiting tables . . . “ He flips to the second page of Jongin’s resume.

Jongin bristles a bit, but keeps his calm. “Is there a question in there?” he inquires.

The interviewer, looking unimpressed, peers at Jongin again. “May I ask why you have had so many jobs? The longest you’ve held a position is eight months. That hardly gives me confidence regarding your work ethic.”

Jongin nearly hunches his shoulders at the judgement being sent his way. “I’m an omega,” he states briskly. “Finding a job is easier than keeping one when people still look down on us because of our biology. I’m looking for a place to fit in regardless of my status.”

The man beside the interviewer quirks a smile.

“And you believe that place is here?” the interviewer asks.

“You’re the ones who called me,” Jongin quips. He can feel the tips of his ears growing red from embarrassment, but he won’t back down.

“An oversight on our part I’m sure,” he tells Jongin, his eyes sliding toward the other man.

Anger balloons in Jongin’s chest, rushing forward to overwhelm any self doubt or embarrassment.

“I’m sorry for wasting your time, Mr. Kim. You’re just not what we’re looking for.”

 

Jongin wishes he’d punched that asshole in the face.

He should have stood up and told him exactly how he felt, but Jongin hadn’t. He’d held his head high, teeth clenched so tight his jaw ached by the time he left the building. His pride is smarting, his emotions a swirling storm of anger that sits in the pit of his belly.

He’s used to rejection, but the way that interviewer had made him feel had been too much. Even if what he said was true - that they’d called Jongin back by mistake - he could have softened the blow. The way he just said it, like an anvil dropping from the sky and onto Jongin’s head, had dealt a critical blow.

Instead of going home, Jongin had walked to the nearest bar. He’s been nursing a beer for almost an hour, tucked away in a booth so no one can see him. He’s scribbled the face of that awful man onto a napkin, paying extra attention to his eyebrows, and now he’s stabbing holes in it with the tip of his pen.

He’s probably an alpha, Jongin thinks. Or a beta with an alpha complex. A complete douchebag. As he draws another rendering of the man’s face on a new napkin, Jongin hopes that such a horrible person never finds their mate, and never gets their happily ever after.

Screw him. And screw that company too. “May their building be infested with rats,” Jongin says before finally finishing the last of his drink.

It’s tempting to stay for another, but Jongin can’t afford it. He doesn’t have the money _or_ the time. Since this job opportunity fell through, he needs to be up bright and early tomorrow to begin the search again. Nose to the grindstone.

There aren’t many people out anymore. It’s well past quitting time and the world is beginning to quiet down. It’s not dark yet, which means Jongin has time to walk home if he puts a little speed in his steps. The bus would be nicer, but his card is empty and his benefits won’t be deposited for another six days.

Jongin’s half a block from the bar when he notices a car in the lane closest to the sidewalk keeping pace with him. He glances at it, shaking his head because now he’s imagining things. So he speeds up, hands shoved in his pockets and eyes down to keep away attention. As much as he has faith in the new laws to ensure his safety, it doesn’t mean it’s guaranteed.

When he looks over again, the car is still beside him. He sees his own startled reflection in the tinted window of the back seat. Then he glares at it, stopping in his tracks. The car stops too.

He’s poised to run, wishing he hadn’t lost his last phone charger. His phone is back at his apartment, dead, and completely useless to him. He thinks about darting into one of the nearest stores when he sees the back door of the car swing open.

Before Jongin can move, out steps a broad, tall man, the scent of alpha following him. Jongin swallows, flight instincts fading when he recognizes him. He’s the silent observer from his interview.

“Sorry if I startled you,” the alpha says, looking rather sheepish.

“That tends to happen when you’re following someone,” Jongin bites, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is there a _reason_ you’re stalking me now?”

“Hey, whoa,” the man breathes out, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I just wanted to offer you a ride home.”

Jongin narrows his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I feel bad about earlier,” he answers. “My HR Director sometimes gets too impersonal in his interviews.” He drops his hands and gives a little shrug. “When I saw you walking, I figured it was the least I could do.”

“It’s fine,” Jongin says, waving off the gesture. “It’s not your place to apologize. Besides, I’m not about to get in a car with someone I don’t know. Especially an alpha.”

The alpha holds out a hand. “I’m Chanyeol,” he introduces, waiting for Jongin to accept.

Jongin does, but with reluctance. “Jongin.” He immediately pulls his hand away and the alpha lets him.

Chanyeol grins, the seriousness of his face dissolving into something more boyish. “Well, Jongin, now that we know each other, how about I give you a ride home.”

Jongin almost laughs at the absurdity. “Exchanging names doesn’t mean we know each other.”

“It doesn’t?” Chanyeol’s forehead furrows, like he’s thinking too hard. “Then what can I do to make us friends?”

“That’s -” Jongin shakes his head, cracking a smile. “That’s not how it works.”

“Why not?”

Jongin blinks. “I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” he deadpans.

“Mostly,” Chanyeol admits, rocking back on his heels. “Alright, since you won’t accept a ride, how about food? I’m starving and I hate eating alone.”

Jongin doesn’t know what makes him say it, but it just slips out.

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . what should happen next? Tune into my twitter to see when I post the next forms. The newest form will always be my pinned tweet.
> 
> **Because there are no real plans for this story, the rating and tags (other than the main pairing and au) are subject to change. I will keep them updated with each new installment


End file.
